This invention relates generally to power semiconductor devices including power diode rectifiers, and more particularly the invention relates to a power diode fabricated in a semiconductor integrated circuit and the method of fabricating the same.
The above referenced patents and pending patent application disclose semiconductor power diodes and rectifiers including one or more MOSFET structures in which a common electrode contacts gates and source/drain regions in one surface of a semiconductor body. The diodes have low on resistance, fast recovery time, and a very low forward voltage drop. The diodes can function as a discrete device and in an integrated circuit. In one embodiment, one contact to the diode is the common electrode contacting the gates and source/drain regions in or on one surface of the semiconductor structure. Another contact can be placed on an opposing of the semiconductor structure or otherwise electrically contacting second source/drain regions in the semiconductor structure.
When fabricated as a component in an integrated circuit, the diode structure must be electrically isolated from the integrated circuit structure with power buses connecting electrodes of the diode to power contacts of the integrated circuit. The diode can the be effectively operated as a power source for the integrated circuit without adversely effecting circuit operation.
The present invention is directed to a process and resulting structure in which a power diode comprises an integral part of an integrated circuit.